Fooled you!
by Blue Orbs-Blue
Summary: As always when Fuji says something there is confusion among the regulars, even when he didn't mean for it to be...[usual pairings!] one-shot!


A/N notes: This was just a funny little crappy story I came up with and wrote it over night, so go easy on me! There's lots of pairings in a one-shot XD enjoy and R&R!! 

Warnings&Disclaimer: OOCness cuz I don't own the serie! Naturally (for my fics) yaoi!

Fooled you 

"Nyyaah, practice was really hard today!" the acrobatic player whined as he put on his school shirt. "Fuji isn't the only one to know how to torture people!"

"Eiji!" his Golden Pair partner said. "Good thing Tezuka is talking with our coach."

"Yeah, he'd make you run laps!" Momo laughed and made a couple more regulars give into a small laughter.

"He didn't make me run, must mean he likes me! Tezuka and I have a date tonight!" Fuji's smile was brighter than usual. The room fell immediately silent. Fuji gazed around in the room to see if he could catch an interesting reaction, but was disappointed that everyone had just gone quiet and concentrate on changing their clothes. 

"I just spoke with Ryuzaki-sensei and she wants us to gather here after school!" Tezuka said as he stepped into the room. He was surprised to find them all so quiet and it seemed as if they were almost afraid to look him in the eyes, not that none of them usually did. Apart from Fuji and Oishi. 

Fuji was more pleased with these reactions, but they still weren't satisfying enough. The tensai thought about teasing the captain as well, but Oishi was faster to get a hold of Tezuka and drag him outside with him before Fuji had the chance.

One by one the regulars disappeared from the locker room, none of them saying a word. Except for Ryoma who muttered a 'mada mada dane' Fuji's way before in a carefree way departing as well, leaving the older boy alone.

Outside Tezuka stopped in front of the courts and turned to face the vice-captain.

"What is it, Oishi? I don't have much time!"

"Tezuka." Oishi doubted for a while. "I know we don't have to tell each other everything, but…Fuji just announced to everyone that you two were gonna…um, go out tonight…"

Tezuka didn't make an expression.

"On a date." To that Oishi acknowledged a small twitch on the captain's eyebrows.

Tezuka just stood there speechless. Sure Fuji and him had always been close friends, so close you could be friends with the stoic captain of Seigaku, but never had he thought that Fuji would realize that he sometimes would gaze the tensai in a way that wasn't on friendship basis anymore.

Personally Tezuka felt guilty and slightly disgusted with himself everytime it happened. Did Fuji really know? Was the blue-eyed boy that sharp, because Tezuka had not given anything away proving the other boy he was having wronged feelings.

"Tezuka?" Oishi's worried voice called and pulled the taller boy back.

"He's up to some tricks again, I'll make him run laps!" Tezuka then answered and headed back towards the locker room only to find it deserted. The boy gazed the empty room both disappointed and a little annoyed. 

/I have to get a hold off him before this gets out of hands!/

~

"Echizen!" 

Ryoma turned around to gaze his senpai and stopped in his tracks letting Momo catch up with him. "I was just thinking that after that meeting this afternoon, that we'd go get hamburgers together."

"Eh? Don't we always?"

"Right, or we could go play some street tennis…"

"We play often on my court at home…" Ryoma pointed out, wanting to know what his senpai was trying to tell him.

"Or we could go catch a movie!" Momo then suggested, showing off his usual smile. "Or have lunch together today!" 

The shorter boy remained silent for a while, hearing his senpai's babbles.

"Momo-senpai, what are you trying to say?" The question took the taller boy off guard and he ran his hand on the back of his head nervously.

"What Fuji-senpai said…" Momo started. "It just made me take the chance and…" he paused again as if he was collecting enough courage to continue. "Ryoma, I like you."

The shorter boy just stared at his senpai for a while.

"Ryoma?" Momo asked again, and the little tennis genius didn't fail to realize he was being called by his first name. Ryoma turned around, leaving Momo to face his small back. A pang went through the older boy.

"I always eat at the roof top, and don't think I'll share my lunch with you!" Ryoma then said before starting to walk away, knowing full-well that the other boy was standing rooted to the ground, gaping after him.

~

"Fuji!" Tezuka called and the tensai stopped outside his class room.

"Tezuka. I was just on my way to class."

"Fuji, what was the thing in the locker room all about?" the taller boy demanded to know and the other boy gave a sigh.

"So, how many laps shall I run?"

"You get this one chance to avoid it, if you tell me what you're planning this time!"

Fuji's smile disappeared from his lips and his blue orbs opened.

"I'm not planning anything, honestly." There was a truth in those deep blue eyes that told Tezuka he was speaking the truth.

"Then what is it?" his voice was as harsh as ever before and Fuji gave another sigh.

"I just thought that it'd be fun, but nobody seemed to find it as amusing as I did." Fuji replied. He was definitely having a bad day, making the person mad at him that he least wanted to be hated by.

"And why me?" Tezuka continued his interrogation.

"I don't know." the tensai answered. "From all the regulars, you seemed to be the one most likely paired with me."

Tezuka gave a frown. Maybe ha had been a little too hard on the other guy.

~

"Ah, there you are!" the data expert smiled, scaring Kaidoh, who just closed the door to the locker room behind him.

"We were suppost to meet here." was the only reply he got. "After school."

Inui stood up from the bench, making his way towards the bandana boy.

"Inui-senpai-" Kaidoh started, his voice sounding like a warning, but he was cut off by the older boy who leaned in placing a finger against his mouth.

"Hush." he mumbled, his lips almost touching his kouhai's. Kaidoh's eyes widened in fear and he gently, but firmly pushed the older boy away to a safe distance.

"What happened then…won't be repeated. It was one date, and I wasn't even aware of it when I attended to it!"

"So you're saying you wouldn't go out with me on a second date?" the glasses-boy asked taking his notebook and flipping through some pages.

"Hai, senpai. That's what I'm saying." Kaidoh muttered, but glad that they cleared that out.

"Hmm…well I can bet that there is an 99% change I will get you out by saying just one thing to you."

"Nani?" Kaidoh began to feel both annoyed and a bit shaken by the so confident answer.

"Do you wanna know what it is?" Kaidoh involuntarely shook his head. And Inui leaned closer again, placing his hands on both sides of Kaidoh's head, the notebook hitting the floor. The younger boy pressed himself against the door behind him.

"It's a request from your senpai!" Inui then mumbled, leaning in to seal gaping lips when he suddenly lost balance and fell on top of the other boy on the floor, as the door had opened from behind Kaidoh.

Fuji's usual smile shone at them. 

"Gomen, did you two want to be alone?"

The two boys quickly got back up on their feet and Kaidoh turned to hide a blush creeping up on his face. Behind Fuji, Momo and Ryoma trailed into the locker room, after them a spaced out Taka-san and finally the Golden Pair…holding hands!?

Everyone seated themselves somewhere in the room, Kaidoh as far as possible away from Inui.

Tezuka's entrance broke the awkward silence that hung in the room.

"Ryuzaki-sensei has spent the whole day on the phone and finally found a camping place for us to do some special training at. We will go there on Monday." he informed. "Any questions?"

The rest of the regulars were still silent.

"Actually, we don't have a question, but…" Oishi's voice suddenly said and everyone turned to face the Golden Pair. "But we would just like to announce one thing, if it's okay with you, captain?"

Tezuka gave a small nod, already guessing what would come. 

Fuji beamed a smile as he heard Oishi declare Eiji and him as more than just doubles partners. He had as well known that there was more than what meets the eye between those two. They depended on each other and knew each other too well. They couldn't have been so much in sync if they were just friends, they knew each other's movements as if they were their own…and practically it was.

"We would actually like to thank Fuji." Oishi's voice then brought the tensai out of his thoughts.

"Eh? For what?" the smiling boy asked surprised.

"This morning after practice, when you told us a very personal thing. That you and Tezuka were, you know, dating…we just kind of got encouraged by it and decided to come out."

Tezuka lifted his arms to cross them in front of his chest. He glared at the prodigy who smiled innocently back, before facing the pair again. Fuji noticed how everyone's attention was suddenly focused on him and he gave out a light chuckle.

"Er, guys? April fools!" he smiled, getting no reaction at first. "But I'm glad to see you all took up on the bait." he then added and noted how they were all seated couple-wise, except for Inui and Kaidoh. 

Taka-san's face gave a good flush to prove the tensai right in his case as well.

"So what you're saying is that you're not having a date with Buchou tonight?!" Momo then asked.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say like that either." Fuji replied and sent another innocent smile at his captain.

"Yeah, yeah, so he's fooling us again!" Eiji said waving it off. There was a loud mumbling of agreement in the room and Tezuka dismissed them all.

"Not ready to let them know yet, my captain?" Fuji's smooth voice then asked, as the shorter boy got up from his seat. "Shall we go?" he asked offering Tezuka a hand and the taller boy also stood up and took Fuji's hand in his slightly bigger one.

"Ah." came the answer and the two trailed out of the locker room as well. 


End file.
